


All Hallow's Eve

by fedoramonkeys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Panic Attacks, Schizophrenia, Scratching, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, and again probably not portarying it right, probably not portaryed right, seven minutes in hell, trigger warning for suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedoramonkeys/pseuds/fedoramonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex throws a Halloween party and it's a big hit. Only problem is Hunten has a panic attack and almost ruins it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallow's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm posting another story. Let me know if it sucks?

He put the finishing touches on his outfit and grinned at the mirror. He may not have liked the outfit he was forced to wear but he did look good in it. His hair had been streaked with some kind of wash out dye. He now had the colors blue and red through his hair and he liked how it looked, maybe his parents would let him keep it like this. His sister ambushed him a few minutes before and layered eyeliner on his eyes and drew stitch marks under his eyes like someone had cut them open – or had tried to – and he scowled momentarily before smiling again. He had a short sleeve shirt on with slices in the fabric and fake blood near the collar and hem. Looking down at his pants, he pulled the edge further down, hating how much skin he was showing. At least his shoes made up for it somewhat, since he had knee high converse covered in fake blood.

“Don’t you think I’m showing to much?” he asked his sister as she hooked the devil’s tail on his shorts and turned him  
around, smiling at his facial expression. 

“No way aniki. You look hot.” She stated. He blushed because honestly who would want their little sister saying they look hot. She loved the idea of him in eyeliner since it made his eyes look darker, almost black in color. Handing him his mask, she walked out yelling something about the day being her favorite holiday. Shaking his head, he looked back at the mirror and thanked god he found gauze to wrap his legs and arms in. Don’t want anyone to see his scars. 

“I’m leaving now!” he shouted to his parents. 

“Bye darling! Have fun.” His mom replied.

He walked across the street to his friend’s house. He could feel the music through his bones as he walked up and knocked, smiling as his friend Alex opened the door. His eyes roamed up and down Alex’s body, taking in his costume. Alex had decided to be a cat this time and instead of the black nose, he had a pink heart for a nose. Alex smirked and grabbed the leash hanging from his neck, pulling him forward. He jumped and looked down, momentarily forgetting he had the leash and collar on. 

“How’s it going little demon?” Alex asked while he let go of the leash, loving the look on his face. 

“I’m fine little kitty.” He smirked at the blush on Alex’s face. Alex grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them. 

“You’re just in time. Someone suggested ‘Seven minutes in hell’ instead of ‘Seven minutes in heaven’ and a bunch of us decided to play. I’m making you play since you’re my best friend.” Alex looked back and smiled at him. He couldn’t say no to that grin. 

“Whatever Lumos.” He said while thinking he got a catch with Alex in the closet. He sat beside Alex and yanked his ears off, grinning when Alex snatched them back. 

“You all know the rules, right? Spin the bottle and whoever it lands on goes in the closet with you. Got it? Okay let’s do this.” The girl who explained the game, smirked. 

“This is going to end in bloodshed isn’t it?” Alex asked while trying to contain his laughter.

“Totally.” He said laughing alongside his friend. 

He watched as the girl span the bottle, landing on the boy beside her. He laughed at the look on the boy’s face. The girl had said they could spin the bottle waiting for the seven minutes to finish, they just had to make sure someone kept track of time. He grabbed the bottle before anyone else could and silently prayed it would land on Alex. He got his wish as the bottle slowed before stopping completely in front of his best friend. He cheered in his head and snatched Alex’s ears again. 

“Wait, does it count if a boy spins and it lands on another boy?” One guy asked as he leaned back on his hands. 

“I don’t see why it shouldn’t.” Said the girl who spun the bottle first as she walked out of the closet. The boy that was in there with her had lipstick on his cheek.

“It’s two guys that should mean instant re-spin.” Said the boy. 

“Rules are rules and the rules state whoever it lands on goes in. No exceptions.” The girl smirked and grabbed his and Alex’s arms, pulling them up and shoving them towards the closet. Alex just noticed his ears were gone and grabbed them from his grasp. 

“Seven minutes start now.” They heard from behind the door. Alex sat on a box as he put his ears back on his head. He sat down on the floor near Alex’s legs and placed his hands on the floor. He felt a hand in his hair and he leaned closer to Alex. He didn’t expect that hand to tighten in his hair and pull his head back. He could see the outline of Alex’s face and his eyes. His own eyes widened at the color of Alex’s eyes. Instead of the clear blue they usually were, now they were a light red that seemed to look through him. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to have you alone with me.” Alex said in a calm voice.

“Alex? You okay dude?” He didn’t notice Alex leaning down. He felt lips on his and blinked when he realized they were Alex’s lips. The blush on his face darkened as he closed his own eyes and tilted his head to the side. His hand rose to Alex’s hair and he felt Alex’s other hand on his chest. Alex pushed him down and smirked from his seat on the box. His smirk switched to a smile as he repositioned himself over his hips. 

“We only have a few minutes left.” Alex said as he leaned down and lightly kissed his neck. He bit his lip and prayed no noises came out, his neck was a sensitive spot. Alex noticed and smirked before lightly nipping at his neck and snickered when he jolted upwards. 

“Alex I can hear them coming.” He said and watched Alex’s eyes change back as he stood up, reaching down to grab his arm. 

“I can hear too you know.” He reached down and touched the gauze on his thighs, leaning forward to whisper in his ears. 

“We will be talking about these marks, Nox. I will not forget.” Alex whispered and pulled back frowning at the look of fear on his face. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking a-about.” Hunten said as he tried to pull his shorts further down. He knew this would happen sooner or later. 

“There’s a costume contest for anyone interested. The host of the party has to be in the contest and he gets to choose one person to be in it with him. Alex get your ass over here. And bring your pick.” The girl from the game yelled into a mic and grinned when she saw him walking closer, gripping Hunten’s wrist tightly.

“Here comes the host and his pick!” she said as he ripped the mic from her hand.

“The costume contest will still be held but without me or my pick. We need to have a little talk about something important.” Alex shoot a look at Hunten and handed the mic back to the girl and yanked Hunten behind him. Hunten’s breathing quickened when he saw Alex’s door come into view and he felt nauseous as they neared it. 

“A-Alex it’s really nothing, I slipped and fell. I dropped some glass and when I was picking up I fell and landed on one of the pieces. I swear Alex we don’t have to talk. Let’s just go back to the party.” He pleaded but his words fell deaf as he was pulled into Alex’s room and tossed onto the bed.

“I sure as hell know those marks under that bandage are not from a shard of glass. You can either tell me the real story or I’m going to rip those bandages off.” Alex said as his eyes flickered between purple and brown. He watched Hunten’s pupils dilate and his breathing quicken as his eyes flicked around the room, praying something would happen so he could get free. 

“I swear they are from a shard of glass. You know me Alex, do I look like the kind to self-harm? I would never take a blade to my own skin.” He said as his breathing slowed slightly when he realized Alex was going to stay by the door. His eyes still flicked between the door and Alex. He jumped when Alex shifted slightly closer and he backed up against the headboard. 

“Hunten I’m begging, please tell me the truth. I want to help.” Alex said with a concerned look in his eyes. Looking close, Hunten noticed Alex’s eyes were pure purple and he pushed himself closer to the headboard. 

“I am telling you the truth! You just don’t believe me when everything I’m saying is true!” Hunten screamed and glared at Alex as his breathing skyrocketed. 

“Why can’t you believe me?! You are supposed to be the one who would believe me!” Hunten stood and shoved Alex against the door. Alex’s eyes changed back to brown and he glared at Hunten. 

“You are supposed to tell me everything! How can I trust you when you don’t tell me anything! I thought we were friends!!” Alex yelled and struggled in Hunten’s grip. Hunten blinked and his grip loosened as he stepped back and held a hand to his forehead.

“Stop, shut up. Not now.” He whispered and ripped the horns off his head to pull at his hair. He felt Alex grab his shoulders and screamed before he pulled the door open and ran out. Alex followed him as he stumbled into walls and people on his way out the front door. Alex grabbed his hand and turned him around. 

“LET ME GO!!!!” He screamed and ripped his hand back, running out the door. His hands pulled his hair as his head filled with laughter and yelling. 

_‘Just go die!’_

_‘You’re worthless! Hahaha!’_

_‘Just slit your throat. We won’t miss you! No one will!’_

Laughter rang through his head and he screamed to the night, pulling his hair until it hurt. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his waist, scratching his skin. He heard footsteps and jumped up, running behind a bush and squatted down, pushing himself into the branches. He continued to scratch at his skin and waited for the footsteps to go away. He was so focused on the first footsteps, he hadn’t noticed someone getting closer to his hiding spot, before they pulled him away from the bush and into their arms.

“Found you.” Alex said as he buried his face into Hunten’s neck, breathing deep and holding him tight. Hunten stopped his struggling when he felt something drop onto his skin and slowly pulled away. The sight he saw he hoped he never saw again in his life. Alex looked up and he had tears rushing down his face and he was silently hiccupping trying to hold in his sobs. Hunten froze and looked down at his feet, feeling himself start tearing up. He grabbed the chain hanging from his neck and started wrapping it around his fingers, as he started to feel the urge and hoped he could beat it once. 

“Why did you follow me?” He asked in a surprisingly calm voice. His ears rang and his scalp stung as he waited for Alex to say something. He didn’t notice Alex wipe his eyes and ran his hands over the chain.

“I came to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid.” He said as he glared at Hunten with teary eyes. He pulled the chain out of Hunten’s hands and pulled him closer.

“If you ever pull that again I will use this chain for something you won’t like. I was worried you went to jump off a bridge or something.” Alex said as he pulled Hunten back into his arms.

“That’s crazy. I would never jump off a bridge. People could stop me then.” He murmured under his breath, so that Alex couldn’t hear it. 

“Let’s go back to the party okay? We can stay in my room and eat pizza and watch movies if you want.” Alex said as he pulled back to look at Hunten’s face. The eyeliner Viviana forced on him was smeared and the fake stitch marks were smudged. 

“Sure. Let’s do that.” Hunten said as he planned to lock himself in the bathroom as soon as the made it back to Alex’s house. That door had been broken down so many times they had put a dead bolt on it and re-enforced the hinges. 

“You know I’m going to have my hand on this leash until we are safely in my room with the door locked right?” Alex said as he wrapped the leash around his hand and pulled Hunten behind him. 

“Whatever.” Hunten said as he ran his fingers through his hair. He wrapped one arm around his waist and discreetly started digging his nails into his skin. Walking back seemed longer then when he ran out. When they walked back into Alex’s house, the party was still going on and some people walked up asking if he was ok. Nodding, he and Alex walked to his room and shut the door on the party-goers. Alex let go of the leash and watched Hunten curl up on the bed, with his back against the wall. 

“I’m going to raid the kitchen for the pizza ok? Don’t leave please.” Alex said as he walked out the door. He motioned for someone to walk over to him and asked them to make sure Hunten didn’t leave the room. 

Hunten rested his head against the wall and turned it slightly to look at the T.V. in Alex’s room. He slowly lifted his head up and brought it back down onto the wall, wincing slightly at the thud that sounded. He continued banging his head harder and harder until his vision started getting blurry and his ears started ringing. The thuds got louder and he barely heard the door open and Alex walk in, almost dropping the pizza box. He put it on his dresser and ran forward, placing his hands on Hunten’s shoulders trying to pull him away from the wall and Hunten started screaming and scratching his arms and hands. 

“Hunten! Stop it!” Alex yelled and tried to pin Hunten’s arms to the bed. Hunten’s nails had broken skin and his arms were bleeding slightly. 

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!” Hunten screamed as he struggled to free his hands so he could injure someone, preferably himself. Alex glared and smacked Hunten across the face, making Hunten silent for a few seconds before he screeched and bucked up, dislodging Alex from his spot on top of him and jumped off the bed, pinning himself against the wall,  
glaring at Alex. 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Hunten growled as he started scratching his wrists. He kept muttering under his breath as he drew blood to the surface with his nails. His eyes shifted back and front and he suddenly bashed his head into the wall and slid down the wall, his eyelids slowly drooping and his hand stopped scratching. 

“I don’t want to be here anymore. Let me go to where I belong. In hell.” He said clearly before his eyes shut and he fell onto his side, blood dripping from his wrist. As soon as he realized Hunten had passed out, Alex ran over to his side and checked his breathing and heart-rate. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt his heartbeat, and he wiped his face, not realizing he smeared blood on his cheek. He picked up his best friend and placed him on the bed, running his hand over his cheek and frowning at the blood on his wrist. 

“Can you get me something to wrap this?” Alex asked one of the people standing at his door. They rushed into the bathroom and pulled out a first aid kit. Running back, he gave it to Alex and walked back to the door. Alex wrapped Hunten’s wrist and bandaged the scratches on his waist. During the process, Hunten muttered under his breath and twisted his head from side to side. 

“Don’t let them get me… No, stop.” His breathing sped up slightly and his eyes cracked open. He looked at Alex and then turned his head to stare at the people at the door. Seeing this, Alex hopped up and shut the door, apologizing to the people on the other side.


End file.
